A smart home system involves such components as security protection, light control, curtain control, gas valve control, an information household appliance, scene linkage, floor heating, and healthcare and epidemic prevention. A smart home can be controlled by a separate controller. A user may also control the smart home through a remote end electronic control system of an electronic device.
In the present way of controlling the smart home by a remote controller, the remote controller can be operated by anyone so there is still room for improvement as far as safety is concerned.